Shinnok/Moveset
Mortal Kombat 4/Gold Special Moves *'Weapon - Bladed Staff:' Back, Forward, Low Punch. *'Impersonation:' **'Sub-Zero:' Down, Back, Low Punch. **'Jarek:' Back, Back, Back, Low Kick. **'Sonya:' Forward, Down, Forward, High Punch. **'Jax:' Forward, Down, Forward, High Kick. **'Liu Kang:' Back, Back, Forward, High Kick. **'Johnny Cage:' Down, Down, High Punch. **'Reiko:' Back, Back, Back, Block. **'Raiden:' Down, Forward, Forward, High Punch. **'Tanya:' Back, Forward, Down, Block. **'Scorpion:' Forward, Back, Low Punch. **'Kai:' Forward, Forward, Forward, Low Kick. **'Reptile:' Back, Back, Forward, Block. **'Fujin:' Forward, Forward, Back, High Kick. **'Quan Chi:' Back, Forward, Back, Forward, Low Kick. **'Cyrax (Gold):' Down, Back, Down, Low Kick. **'Mileena (Gold):' Back, Back, Down, Low Punch. **'Kitana (Gold):' Forward, Forward, Down, High Punch. **'Kung Lao (Gold):' Down, Forward, Back, High Kick. **'Baraka (Gold):' Forward, Back, Forward, Low Punch. Fatalities *'The Hand from Hell:' Down, Back, Forward, Down, Run. (Close) *'Two Hand Clap:' Down, Up, Up, Down, Block. (Close) *'Prison Stage Fatality:' Down, Down, Forward, High Kick. *'Goro's Lair Stage Fatality:' Forward, Down, Back, High Punch. Mortal Kombat: Armageddon Kuo Shou * Stomach Smash: '1. * '''Razor Elbow: '''Back + 1. * '''Lower Claw Strike: '''Down + 1. * '''Chin Lifter: '''2. * '''Evil Uppercut: '''Back + 2. * '''Volley Up: '''Down + 2. * '''Elbow Grease: '''3. * '''Steel Teeth Strike: '''Back + 3. * '''Creeping Kick: '''Down + 3. * '''Mid-Section Kick: '''4. * '''Steel Toe Kick: '''Back + 4. * '''Heel Tapper: '''Down + 4. * '''Hurtful Touch: '''2, 1. * '''Wasteland: '''2, 4. * '''Turning Heels: '''4, 4. * '''Elder God Words: '''2, 4, 4. * '''Bombardment: '''1 (in air). * '''Updraft: '''2 (in air). * '''Fire Fly: '''3 (in air). * '''Whiplash: '''4 (in air). * '''Airmatic Smacks: '''1, 1 (in air). * '''Double Air Kicks: '''3, 3, (in air). * '''Power Bash: '''1, 1, 1 (in air). * '''Backup: '''1, 1, 2 (in air). * '''Reset Fists: '''1, 1, 3 (in air). * '''X Marks the Spot: '''3, 3, 1 (in air). * '''Ploted Tree: '''3, 3, 2 (in air). * '''Zero Cool: '''1, 1, 4 (in air). * '''Shady Heel: '''3, 3, 3 (in air). * '''Null G: '''3, 3, 4 (in air). * '''Red Crown: '''4, 4, Style Change. * '''Shin Lord: '''2, 4, 4, Style Change. Amulet Staff * '''Gauging Slash: '''1. * '''Turning Glowing Staff: '''Up + 1. * '''Chin Cut: '''Down + 1. * '''Head Chopper: '''2. * '''Twisting Hilt: '''Back + 2. * '''Upward Staff: '''Up + 2. * '''Reaching Edge: '''Down + 2. * '''Ranged Staff: '''3. * '''Feet Cutter: '''Back + 3. * '''Staff of Power: '''Up + 3. * '''Whirlwind Chop: '''Down + 3. * '''Sliver Slice: '''4. * '''Head Saw: '''Down + 4. * '''Amulet Edge: '''1, Back + 3. * '''Ancient Secret: '''1, Up + 3. * '''Cutting You Up: '''4, 4. * '''Slashing Underworld: '''4, 4, 1. * '''Keeping Distance: '''4, 4, 3. * '''Downfall: '''1 (in air). * '''Lucky Change: '''2 (in air). * '''Marked Humanoid: '''3 (in air). * '''Spinning Feet Grab: '''4 (in air). * '''Stinky Air: '''1, 1 (in air). * '''Hyper Gust: '''3, 3 (in air). * '''Fresh Air: '''1, 1, 1 (in air). * '''Air Slinky: '''1, 1, 2 (in air). * '''Airway: '''1, 1, 3 (in air). * '''Gut Kick: '''3, 3, 1 (in air). * '''Shove It: '''1, 1, 4 (in air). * '''Barrel Roll: '''3, 3, 3 (in air). * '''Downward Spiral: '''3, 3, 4 (in air). * '''It's All Over: '''3, 3, 1, 1 (in air). * '''Air Barrel: '''1, 1, 3, 3 (in air). * '''Back in Action: '''3, 3, 1, 2 (in air). * '''Boot Slam: '''1, 1, 3, 4 (in air). * '''Zero G: '''3, 3, 1, 4 (in air). Special Moves * '''Leg Breaker: '''Throw. *'Summoned Fiend: Down, Forward, 2. *'Tricky Portal:' Down, Back, 3. *'Judgment Fist:' Down, Back, 1. Mortal Kombat X Combos Variation: Impostor *'Vanquished:' 1, 1. *'Immortality:' 1, 1, 2. *'Dark Magic:' 1, 1, 2, 3. *'Nexus:' 2, 2. *'Divine Power:' Forward 2, 2. *'Mystical:' Forward 2, 2, 4. *'Possession:' 3 1. *'Immense Power:' 3, 1, 2. Variation: Bone Shaper *'Vanquished:' 1, 1. *'Immortality:' 1, 1, 2. *'Dark Magic:' 1, 1, 2, 3. *'Nexus:' 2, 2. *'God of Darkness:' Forward 2, 2. *'Deity:' Forward 2, 2, 1 + 3. *'Possession:' 3 1. *'Immense Power:' 3, 1, 2. *'Fallen Elder God:' Forward 3, 1. *'Fallen From Grace:' Forward 3, 1, Down 2. *'Brute Strength:' Forward 3, 1, Down 2, Up 2. *'Hell-Raiser:' Forward 4, 1. *'Banishment:' Forward 4, 1, Down 2. *'Konquer All:' Forward 4, 1, Down 2, Up 2. Variation: Necromancer *'Vanquished:' 1, 1. *'Immortality:' 1, 1, 2. *'Dark Magic:' 1, 1, 2, 3. *'Nexus:' 2, 2. *'Divine Power:' Forward 2, 2. *'Mystical:' Forward 2, 2, 4. *'Possession:' 3 1. *'Immense Power:' 3, 1, 2. Special Moves Variation: Impostor *'Charging Shoulder:' Back Forward 3. **'Krushing Shoulder (Enhance):' 5. *'Hell Sparks:' Down Back 2. **'Enhance:' 5. *'Hell Blast:' Down Back 2. **'Enhance:' 5. *'Amulet Strike:' Back Forward 1. **'Amulet Curse (Enhance): '''5. *'Mimicry:' Down Back 1. **'Stolen Power (Enhance):' 5. *'Air Tricky Portal:' (Air) Down Up. **'In front:' (Air) Down Up Back. ''Variation: Bone Shaper *'Charging Shoulder:' Back Forward 3. **'Krushing Shoulder (Enhance):' 5. *'Hell Sparks:' Down Back 2. **'Enhance:' 5. *'Hell Blast:' Down Back 2. **'Enhance:' 5. *'Scepter Slam:' Down Forward 2. **'Scepter Launch (Enhance): '''5. *'Scepter Strike:' Down Back 1. **'Scepter Quake (Enhance):' 5. *'Dark Beam:' Back Forward 1. **'Dark Blast (Enhance): 5. Variation: Necromancer *'''Charging Shoulder: Back Forward 3. **'Krushing Shoulder:' Back Forward 3 + 5. *'Hell Sparks:' Down Back 2. **'Enhance:' 5. *'Hell Blast:' Down Back 2 + 5. **'Enhance:' 5. *'Amulet Strike:' Back Forward 1. **'Amulet Curse (Enhance):' 5. *'Summoned Fiend:' Down Forward 4. **'Summoned Slam (Enhance):' Down Forward 4. *'Judgment Fist:' Down Back 1. **'Judgment Smash (Enhance):' 5. *'In Front Judgment Fist:' Down Back 1, Back. **'In Front Judgment Smash (Enhance):' Down Back 1 + 5, Back. *'Behind Judgment Fist:' Down Back 1, Forward. **'Behind Judgment Smash (Enhance):' Down Back 1 + 5, Forward. *'Devil's Flick:' Back Forward 2. **'Devil's Backhand (Enhance):' 5. X-Ray Attack *'The Devil's Hand:' L2 + R2/LT + RT Finishing Moves Fatalities: *'The Grinder (Mid):' Down Back Forward Down Up. *'Flick Trick (Mid):' Down Up Down Up 5. *'Stage Fatality (Close)': Down Back Forward Forward 4. Brutalities: *'Gory Hole (Universal):' Hold 1 during final hit of Amulet Strike. *'Skull Smash (Universal):' First round must be won with a throw, final hit must come from a throw. *'Face Off (Impostor Variation):' Lose 1 round, be at Jump distance, final hit must come from Mimicry. *'Have A Nice Day (Bone Shaper Variation):' Must have 1 bar of Super meter, final hit must come from Deity combo. *'Hands Down (Necromancer Variation):' Be at Sweep distance, hold Down during final hit of Judgment Fist or Judgment Smash. *'''Currently Unnamed (Necromancer Variation): '''Final hit must come from Summoned Fiend, hold Up while doing so Category:Walkthroughs Category:Guides Category:Movesets Category:Character Subpages